Missing pieces
by Blackfang11
Summary: Martzia breaks up with Pewdiepie leaving him heart broke Cry comes to Sweden to help comfort him. But maybe feelings develop between the two. Pairings: Pewdiecry, Pewdiemartzia, and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

Cry sat in his home editig his newet videos when his computer dinged teling him he had an email. Cry opened hismail and there was a emailfrom Pewdie! Cry smiled uner his mask at the sight, mybe his friend wante to arrange another co-op. Cry clicked on the mail and his three little Sup Guys woddle next to his legs looking up t him.

The email said this, "Hey Cry, can I ask you to come visit me in Sweden? Theres, well Martiza nd I ha a big fight and she left. I coud really use some extra support. It would mean lot to me. Thanks."

Cry replied, "Of course bro! I'll get on the first flight. Try not to think about it to much. But I gotta bring the Sup Guys, I can't leave them alone hope you don't mind."

Cry sent it and started packing clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, extra masks, and all the other important things. The Sup Guys crawled in Cry's carrier for them and the computer dinged again.

Pewd's email " Yeah. thats fine. see you soon. this will be our firt meeting face to face. re you oing to wer that mask you wear in our skype calls?"

Cry answered, "yeah. its just seemsright to me. I eel unomfotable if I'm not wearing it I'm going to the airprt now. I should be at your place in a couple hours. The adress you gave me is correct right?"

Cry waited for the reply. It came, "yeah. Little house in the subburbs. House number 5."

Cry rote it down and left. He got on the plane and headed for Sweden. Poor Pewds, He really needed a friend. And Cry ws the friend he needed!


	2. Chapter 2

Cry found Pewdie's house and knocked on the door. He heard some speaking and he knocked door opened and there was golden man, Stephano was his name.

"ellos. You are Cry?" He asked.

"yes I am. You're Stephano correct?" Cry replied.

Stephano held the door open, "Well come in."

Cry walked in and at a desk writing was a man with brown hair, glasses, breen beret and vest, white shirt, and tan pants, He was . Watching tv was a pale man wih peeling skin in places, pig ears, a pig tale, purple shirt, and black pants with no Shoes, he was Piggeh. Stephano close the door and Cry put his carrier down letting out the Sup Guys. Two of the little six inch things run out and bumped into each other. They shook their heads and ran around.

smiled at the little things an went back to his writing. Piggeh picked one up and it jumped down running to Cry sitting on his foot. Cry shook his foot and the Sup Guy joined the others in a little circle looking at a piece of trash.

"Those Sup Guys of your's are. Interesting," Stephano sai crossing his arms.

"wheres Pewdie?" Cry asked.

"In his room. Hes been there since Martiza left. He won't come out, he won't eat, I'm worried hes not using the bathroom. Please do something," Stephano said.

Cry nodded, "Where is his room?"

"Down the hall to the right, third door," Stephano said.

Cry went own the hall an knoked on Pewdie's door, "Pewds? Its me Cry."

There was no nswer and Cry grabbed the doorknob, "Pewd?"

Cry opened the door and insie was a mess, ripped pictures on Pewdie and Martiza were scattred on the floor, broken glass, clothes all over, the light was flickering about to go out, and recording devices thrown over. On the bed Pewdie lied covered in the blankets looking away.

"Pewdie? Are you okay man?" Cry asked stepping over the glass.

Pewdie lied there not answering him. Cry got to the bed and sat on it, "Pewdie? come on man."

Pewdie turned and his face was messy from not properly taken care of for days. "hey," He said quietly.

"Ah man your a mess Pewds!" Cry exclaimed.

Pewdie sighed, "she broke my heart. She stepped on my heart and shattered it."

Cry smiled under his mask, "Come on thts in the pst. Get up and look fore ward Pewds. I'm sure you'll find someone who won't break your heart."

Pewdie sat up, "You really think?"

Cry nodded, "yes. Now go clean up and I'll clean your room."

Pewdie stood, his clothes were messy as well, "okay."

Cry went to the closet getting some clean clothes and tossed them to Pewdie, "here."

Pewdie took them taking a shower and shaving while Cry cleaned up Pewdie's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Pewdie sat at his kitchen table as Cry cooked him some soup. The sup Guys waddled around Cry's feet bumping into them and each other. Pewdie watched them with a unamused or caring expression. Cry looked at Pewdie feeling sorry for him, he had never seen Pewdie depressed. Cry finished and lied the bowl of soup in front of Pewdie.

Cry smiled under his mask, "Sorry if its not great."

Pewdie sipped the soup, "its actually pretty good Cry.

Cry sat down, "So Can I ask what happened?"

"She got mad about my yotube and popularty. She thought I cared to much about it and that I should stop. I tried to tell her tht I did care and I had enough room for both but she wouln't listen to reason." Pewdie explained.

Cry patted Pewdie's back, "Well if she couldn't listen and understnd then she wasn't the one for you. Someone you love should listen to you and understand. They should try to fid a middle ground."

Pewdie smiled, "Yeah."

Cry yawned, "well its been a long day."

Pewdie looked at him, "You can stay here. Theres a spare bedroom across from mine. you can use it."

Cry stood taking the bowl, "kay, Pewds."

Pewdie took the bowl, "I'll clean. you go settle in."

Cry went to get his bag and went to the room followed by the Sup Guys. He set his bag next to the bed and the Sup Guys climbed up it sitting on it. Cry petted their heads, changed clothes and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cry sat in the guest room and sighed. A week since he had come to comfort his friend after his break up but something seemed odd. Cry was starting to feel weird around his friend, not a sick weird but. A weird he couldn't explain. Cry decided to look it up, he typed in his symptoms to the search bar, Burning, shortness in breath, pounding heart, and sweating. He pushed enter and was surprised. The first thing to show was..love..

In his room Pewdie knew that he had fallen for Cry. Cry's words had thought him that Marzia wasn't for him but his best friend. the only problem was that he didn't know if Cry was gay or Bi so telling him wouldn't work. Pewdie covered his head with his pillow and yelled into it.

"Alright there?"

pewdie sat up, "Stephano?"

Stephano came in sitting on the bed, " I know you love Cry."

"Please don't tell him!" Pewdie pleaded.

"I won't. But just keep in mind that you have to be careful. you have lots of friends. but you also have people who want to hurt you," Stephano said.

Pewdie nodded, "yeah. I know. I'll keep Cry safe."

Stephano walked out closing the door and saw a bug on the ceiling. He glared at it, this bug . Stephano grabbed the swatter and swung at it until it flew to where he couldn't reach. this bug was smart. this bug wasn't real.


	5. Chapter 5

Pewdie had a fever now. Cry sat in a chair next to his friend's bed taking his temperature. pewdie had the thermometer in his mouth and a cold rag on his head. it beeped and Cry took it out and read it out loud.

"103.2.I told you to be careful," Cry said.

pewdie coughed, "sorry bro."

Cry smiled under his mask, "its fine. a day of rest and you'll be fine."

Pewdie smiled," Okay."

Cry blushed under his mask, " ."

Pewdie got comfortable and fell asleep. Cry left the room quickly and sighed. it was true, he loved his best friend. Cry shook his head and went to the living room. He sat next to Mr. Chair who was watching a documentary. the Sup Guys sat next to Cry's foot looking at the TV.

"how is pewdie?" mr. Chair asked.

"He'll be fine," Cry answered.

Piggeh popped out from the kitchen, "Sounds awesome."

Cry smiled under his mask, "yes."

"Why don't you ever take off that mask?" Stephano said looking up from his french book.

"its. This mask is. Its hard to explain," Cry answered.

"is it that your scared?" Stephano asked.

"NO!" Cry answered.

"Then show us you're face." Stephano said.

"SHUT UP!" Cry yelled.

"Cry, Stephano you'll wake pewdie," said softly.

"I will when Cry explains his mask," Stephano answered calmly.

"FUCK YOU! I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" Cry yelled leaving slamming the door.

Stephano leaned back, "touchy isn't he."

Mr. Chair looked at the door, "Maybe its something special to him."

Stephano rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

The next day Pewdie came in and was more enerjectic then he had been in weeks, "SUP BROS!"

, Stephano, and Piggeh smiled, "yeah Pewds."

Pewdie smiled, "Wheres Cry? I wanna thank him."

"oh my. I don't think he came home last night," said.

the door bell rang and pewds smiled going to get it, "I'll get it!"

he answered the door and no one was there but a box, "A package?"


	6. Chapter 6

Cry walked down the street annoyed with Stephano. Why is such an asshole friends with pewdie?! Cry rubbed the back of his head sighing, maybe he did over react some. Cry decided to go back and apologize for over reacting. As he walked a limo pulled up next to him, Cry looked at it confused. Suddenly two men with brown shirts, and pants, black hair, red eyes, and sunglasses lunged out and pulled Cry in.

Cry yelped, "HEY!?"

The car drove off and Cry looked in front of him. There was a man with the same clothes, hair color, and eye color, but his hair was messier, and he had a scar going across his face.

The man smiled, "sorry Mr. Cry, but we need you to come with us. I am-"

Cry cut him off, "you're the master Barrel. And these two are just some other barrels. I know about you, Pewds told me."

The Barrel master smiled, "yes. But since we are going to be knowing each other I want you to call me Sebastian for short. It'll make conversations more formal."

Cry growled, "fuck you."

Sebastian snapped and one of the Barrels handcuffed Cry. Cry rolled his eyes under his mask, "Greaat. Handcuffs."

Sebastian leaned forward and grabbed Cry's mask tugging the strings untied and pulling the mask from his face. Cry tried to hind his face but no good. Sebastian lifted Cry's head up smiling. Cry had green eye which where covered by glasses, his face was pale from wearing the mask. sebastian put his hand on Cry's face running his fingures through Cry's dark brown hair.

"you're very attractive. Why do you wear that mask to hide your face," He grinned.

Cry glared, "give it back and let me go!"

Sebastian tapped on the window to the driver, "pull into an alley."

Cry leaned back, "what are you going to do."

Sebastian fixed his sunglasses, " You won't need you're mask. So we'll be using it for something. plus you're giving me a headache so were down grading you're ride."

Cry gulped, "the trunk?"

Sebastian smiled as the limo stopped, "yes."

the barrels pulled Cry out and the trunk came open. they shoved Cry in and closed it. Cry kicked the trunk as the limo started going again.

"SHIT! SOMEONE GET ME OUT!" Cry yelled.

Cry smelled something bad and felt the floor, Oil. Cry groaned, "Fucking great. Kidnapped, my mask taken, and i'm lying in oil. What a fanFuckingtastic day."

Cry curled up and decided to try and sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Pewdie took the box into the kitchen sitting down with it reading it, it didn't have a return address. Normally he didn't open mail unless hes doing it on camera but this time he decided to make an exception. he grabbed a knife cutting the tape opening the box. It was filled with tinder boxes, Sanity potions and Laudanum? Pewdie reached in feeling around for anything, he noticed a string and pulled it out, when he saw what it was he dropped it and it landed on top of the assorted bottles. It was Cry's mask.

"Cry 's mask!?" pewdie stumbled.

Pewdie turned the box upside down emptying it he searched through the mess and found a note. He grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Pewdiepie, we know about your feelings for the one called Cry. So we have decided to use this to our advantage. Come alone to the place marked on the map and he'll be spared. If you don't think we're serious look at the cloth. Sign The Barrels?!"

Pewdiepie saw a green cloth and recognized it as part of Cry's sweatshirt, he grabbed it and it had patches of red, blood. Pewdie clenched his teeth and saw the map grabbing it.

" ! BRING ME MY BOOKBAG!" Pewdie yelled.

brought it in followed by Piggeh and stephano. they asked what was going on and pewdie told them.

gasped, "oh no!"

Stephano turned, "let me get my sword and I'll come with you!"

Pewdie stopped him, "if you come they'll kill him. I have to go alone."

Stephano turned, "BUT PEWDIE!"

pewdie started putting the sanity potions, tinder boxes and laudanum in his bag, " you three stay here and watch the sup guys."

the three sighed and nodded as Pewdie put the cloth and mask in his bag zipping it. pewdie grabbed the map and walked out the door opening it. He had a long way to go by the looks of it.

came out and gave Pewdie his cell phone, "you might need this."

pewdie smiled putting it in his pocket, "Thanks bro."

waved good bye as Pewdie left to save his friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Cry dried off from his shower wrapping the towel around his waist walking out of the bathroom. the barrels had locked him a huge room. it had a large bed, a bathroom in another room, a laundry shoot, a kitchen and a tv. Cry picked up his clothes which were covered in oil and sighed. He went to put them down the shoot when something fell out. Cry looked down and quickly picked it up, it was his cell phone. Cry dropped the clothes and turned it on. It only had twenty percent life left. He had to call someone for help. He was about to call the cops but they would just think him to be crazy saying he was abducted by barrels. he decided to call the one person who would believe him.

meanwhile Pewdie found himself in bloodytrap land wearing a hoodie like the red fox he played as. he jumped over a pit of lava and ducked as a pendulum swung over his head. He ran before it could swing back and passed over another thing of spikes when his phone rung. he pulled it out and sat in a safe area to quickly see what the bros wanted.

"stephano you have bad timing," pewdie said.

"Stphano? No its me Cry you-"

pewdie stood, "CRY! your safe!"

"yeah but-"

"Are you hurt. I got your mask and a part of your shirt. your shirt was bloody, where did they hurt you!?"

Cry sighed, "I am. they never touched me. It must be paint of the shirt. The barrels are treating me well actually."

pewdie sat back down, "really?"

"yes. they said they want me to be in good shape. So they won't hurt me," Cry answered.

"their using you against me. If I don't show up and if I bring help to where they are, they will kill you," Pewdie said.

"pewdie I have to go. my cell phone has low battery life and I want to save it. I'll you call you later," cry said.

pewdie sighed, "okay. please be careful."

Cry smiled, "okay, you too pewdie." Cry hung up and put the laundry in the shoot and put on the white silk shirt, and formal pants the barrels had left for him.

pewdie put up his phone looking at what he had left to do before getting out of this area. He took a deep breath and took off running.


	9. Chapter 9

cry sat at one end of a large dinning table filled with the finest foods in the world and on the other end was Sebastian. Sebastian sipped his wine and cut some crown lamb putting it in his mouth chewing. Cry sat there looking to his right, a un-trusted statue, then his left, another one. Cry didn't touch any food nor drink any wine.

Sebastian smiled, "are you hungry? this is cooked by the finest chiefs just for our enjoyment."

Cry crossed his arms, "how do I know theres no poison in this?"

Sebastian chuckled, " Of course not. I am eating it as well so there would be none."

Cry leaned back in his chair, " I'm not so sure."

"At least eat some fruit. I need you to be healthy," Sebastian snapped.

Cry sighed and took an apple and ate it, "very juicy I'll give you that."

"grown from our own garden picked at the peak of rippness," Sebastian told him.

Cry stood slamming his hands on the table, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHERE THE FOOD CAME FROM! I WANT TO LEAVE!"

Sebastian grinned, " Leave the table and go back to your room you can. But be free, no."

Cry grabbed a knife and was about to throw it at him when the statues pushed him back into the seat taking the knife. Sebastian sighed rubbing his temples.

Cry clenched his teeth, "Let me go."

"take him back to his room. I'll talk with him later," sebastian said standing up.

The statues nugged Cry and Cry stood grabbing a pie. He took the pie hitting one of them in the face with it. It wiped its face and they took Cry back to his room. Cry lied on his bed, at least the hitting that statue with pie made him feel a little better.


	10. Chapter 10

Cry hung up his cell phone after finishing telling Pewdie about what had happened at dinner. Pewdie told him he was smart by not eating, because they might have only poisoned his food. Cry hid the phone under the bed and lied back, he hated being here but the bed was so fucking soft! The door unlocked and cry sat up as Sebastian entered.

"Hello Cry," Sebastian beamed.

Cry turned away, " Piss off."

Sebastian was annoyed, " You're getting on my nerves."

cry grinned looking at him, "good."

Sebastian pushed Cry onto his back, "Shut up."

Cry was about to sit up when Sebastian got on top of him.

Cry pushed trying to get him off, "To close ass!"

Sebastian took Cry's hands holding them above his head, "hehe."

Cry knew where this was going and cussed. Sebastian kissed Cry and Cry kicked protesting. Sebastian reached for Cry zipper when Cry managed to knee him in the face making him get off. Cry got up and backed away.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?" Cry yelled zipping his pants back up and trying to spit the taste in his mouth out.

Sebastian walked up and punched him in the stomach. Cry spit up and Sebastian slapped him making him fall over.

Sebastian glared down at Cry, " Never try that again."

he kicked Cry again making him grieve in pain on the floor as he left. Cry sat up and took out the cell phone calling pewdie.

" Hey Cry your calling back already?" Pewdie said sounding half asleep.

Cry coughed, "pewdie. I think the barrels are getting bored. I've also think I pissed off Sebastian."

"Cry? are you okay?" Pewdie asked.

Cry told Pewdie what had happened and Pewdie yelled, "THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS! Don't worry Cry. I'm almost there."

"pewdie?" Cry said.

"yeah?" pewdie asked.

" Have you not been sleeping?" Cry asked holding his arm.

There was silence then an answer, "yeah. I've stayed up these last three days to get to you."

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Cry yelled.

Pewdie yawned, "Don't worry. I'll sleep when I get you out of there."

Cry wanted to cry, his friend was hurting himself for him.

Cry spoke softly, "please. Pewdie. Go to sleep for a couple hours. You won't be able to save me if you're to tired."

Pewdie chuckled, "okay bro. I'll take a quick nap and then save you." Pewdie hung up and cry looked at his battery life. Down to two percent. He would have to save it for an emergency.


	11. Chapter 11

Pewdiepie handed Cry his mask closing his eyes, "Here Cry. I won't look since you don't want anyone to see your face."

Cry put it on and told Pewdie to open his eyes, "thanks for coming Pewds."

Pewdie took a deep breath, "Cry. Listen I-"

Cry turned away, "but. I'm afraid you wasted your time."

Pewdie shook his head, "No! I came all this way because I'm in love with you bro!"

Sebastian walked up next to Cry, "Silly Pewdiepie. He wil not love you. you don't deserve him."

Pewdie sat up gasping looking around. It was a dream, no, a nightmare. Pewdie stood up rubbing his eyes, it was just a dream. He would save Cry and..Would he be able to tell Cry his feelings and have them returned? Or will he have another heart break? Pewdie gathered his stuff putting it in his backpack looking at the time. He had slept for fifteen hours! Pewdie started to run, he had to make up for lost time! His phone rang and he answered it as he ran.

"PEWDIE!" Cry said in a panicked voice.

"Cry? Whats wrong?" pewdie asked.

"Pewdie please you have to hurry. I've blocked the enterance to my room, but they have a bro!" Cry said.

"WHATS GOING ON!?" Pewdie asked.

"They said it was 'time', I don't like the way they said it and I don't wanna find out what it means," Cry said.

"Hang on Cry, you'll have to hold them off for a couple more hours. I slept to long," Pewdie said picking up his pace.

"I can't! I'm going to hide in the bathroom, but I doubt it will buy you time," Cry said.

"Please Cry. Hang on!" Pewdie pleaded.

"Pewdie please. Help me, I-" The line went dead.

Pewdie stopped, "CRY?!"

Pewdie dialed the number and held it close, "please. answer. please." Nothing. just dial tone. Pewdie put his phone away and sprinted as fast as he could, he had to hurry now. No time to waste!

Meanwhile Cry was hiding under the bathroom sink, "Pewdie please. Help me, I need you, I love you!" Cry then noticed his phone had gone dead half way through his sentence.

Cry heard the bro break down the door and Sebastian telling it to move the bed that was blocking the door out of their way. He heard the bed move and Sebastian had the Bro leave. Cry took small breaths hoping not to be found for awhile. The bathroom door opened and Cry froze in fear. He prayed that they would leave.

The small door opened and Cry was pulled out and held in a tight grip by two barrels.

Cry kicked, "let go of me!"

They brought Cry out to the main part of the room and there was a gurney.

Sebastian smiled, "Strap him in."

Cry was pushed onto the bed and strapped in so he couldn't use his hands.

Cry struggled, "Let me go you asshole!"

Sebastian laughed, " Let me tell you something. You weren't brought here to be bait for Pewdiepie. you were brought here because you are the only one who is compatible with something we've been working on."

Cry struggled growling at him, " Let me go! I won't do it."

"Cute, you think you have a choice. take him to the lab," Sebastian said

Lab? Cry thought, What were they going to do to him!? Cry struggled crying, "pewdie. please. please save me."


	12. Chapter 12

Pewdie stood outside the Dark castle glaring up at it. This was a place Pewdie really didn't want to visit, but their were good memories here. But right now the most important thing that was in there was Cry. Some barrels walked out and greeted Pewdie bringing him inside. he looked around as he followed the Barrels, he needed to get Cry and get out. Pewdie was led to an arena in the the back. In the stands were barrels, un-trusted statues, and many others that hated Pewdie. Sebastian was sitting in his own private section.

He stood and spoke, "hello Pewdiepie."

Pewdie glared, "Wheres Cry?"

"You should be more worried about your own health right now," Sebastian grinned.

Pewdie threw his backpack aside, "Where is he? I'll kick your ass."

Sebastian crossed his arms, " Fine. You can see him. If you can survive the fight."

Sebastian laughed and Pewdie yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!?"

large doors opened and pewdie saw glowing red eyes flash at him.

Pewdie took a deep breath and now wore Alice's dress and took out the vorpal blade, "What ever you are. I'm gonna beat he shit out of you."

the figure staggered towards him and Pewdie got ready to fight. it came into the light and pewdie covered his mouth.

"oh my god."

It was Cry! He wore a demonic version of his normal mask, his clothes were ripped, his body was covered in poorly done stitches, swelled areas where needles had been incorrectly put in and taken out, his hair a mess, He held a blunted dagger in his hands, and burn marks. pewdie looked at the most disturbing of the stitches, there where some over where his heart. What had they done to him!?

Cry spoke in a horrifying voice, "kill. Pewdsss." Cry raised the dagger and attacked.

Pewdie blocked, "CRY!? its me Pewdie!"

cry pushed, " ."

pewdie pushed him off, "Shit. I have to find out how to help Cry with out hurting him!"

Cry attacked again, "KILL!"


	13. Chapter 13

Pewdie stood outside the Dark castle glaring up at it. This was a place Pewdie really didn't want to visit, but their were good memories here. But right now the most important thing that was in there was Cry. Some barrels walked out and greeted Pewdie bringing him inside. he looked around as he followed the Barrels, he needed to get Cry and get out. Pewdie was led to an arena in the the back. In the stands were barrels, un-trusted statues, and many others that hated Pewdie. Sebastian was sitting in his own private section.

He stood and spoke, "hello Pewdiepie."

Pewdie glared, "Wheres Cry?"

"You should be more worried about your own health right now," Sebastian grinned.

Pewdie threw his backpack aside, "Where is he? I'll kick your ass."

Sebastian crossed his arms, " Fine. You can see him. If you can survive the fight."

Sebastian laughed and Pewdie yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!?"

large doors opened and pewdie saw glowing red eyes flash at him.

Pewdie took a deep breath and now wore Alice's dress and took out the vorpal blade, "What ever you are. I'm gonna beat he shit out of you."

the figure staggered towards him and Pewdie got ready to fight. it came into the light and pewdie covered his mouth.

"oh my god."

It was Cry! He wore a demonic version of his normal mask, his clothes were ripped, his body was covered in poorly done stitches, swelled areas where needles had been incorrectly put in and taken out, his hair a mess, He held a blunted dagger in his hands, and burn marks. pewdie looked at the most disturbing of the stitches, there where some over where his heart. What had they done to him!?

Cry spoke in a horrifying voice, "kill. Pewdsss." Cry raised the dagger and attacked.

Pewdie blocked, "CRY!? its me Pewdie!"

cry pushed, " ."

pewdie pushed him off, "Shit. I have to find out how to help Cry with out hurting him!"

Cry attacked again, "KILL!"


	14. Chapter 14

Pewdie could do nothing but block and dodge Cry's onslaught of attacks. If he didn't then he would die but if he attacked he could hurt or kill Cry. Pewdie broke into butterflies going behind Cry as Cry swung the dagger in his hands.

"Cry! Snap out of it!" Pewdie called out.

Cry turned around and attacked, pewdie blocked with the vorpal blade, "Come on man. I know you're in there!"

Cry jumped back and charged at Pewdie again. Pewdie dodged and ran around Cry going for his bag. Cry ran after and tackled pewdie to the ground. He raised the dagger up and trusted it down. pewide became butterflies dodging the attack.

"Come on Pewdiepie. Fight!" Sebastian yelled.

pewdie glared up at him, "What did you do to Cry!?"

"I'll tell you if you fight," Sebastian answered.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Pewdie screamed.

Cry attacked and Pewdie blocked it, "cry."

Cry then slashed away at pewdie. Pewdie did his best blocking the attacks but one managed to cut his arm. Pewdie cussed in Swedish looking at the wound. It wasn't to deep but still bad, the stinging was what made it bad. Pewdie looked at the dagger, it was rusty, which ment if he didn't die fighting he might get a infection. Cry attacked and Pewdie grabbed his arms holding them still.

Cry pushed, "kill Pewds..kill."

Pewdie glared at Sebastian, "Tell me what you did to Cry. NOW!"

Sebastian sighed, "fine. we gave him a special virus. One that ate away at his consciousnesses and it gave him speed, and power. We also gave him a little chip so we can use him as we wish."

pewdie looked at Cry," Why would you do that to him?"

Cry pushed and Pewdie had to let go and dodge, "KILL!"

"two reasons. One is because you care about him," Sebastian said.

Pewdie glared, "And two?"

"he seems to be the only one that seems to be compatible with this virus. We ran blood tests of everyone we had samples for including you and myself. But it seemed the only person who could have the virus put in and live was Cry. So we took him and we waited until it was ready," Sebastian explained.

"So let me guess. You sent me a note saying that you had him so I would come and you could test the virus and kill me at the same time," Pewdie growled.

Sebastian smiled as Pewdie dodged another attack from Cry, "Correct. But can you save Cry or will you die?"

pewdie looked at Cry, "I'm getting him out of here. no matter the cost."

Cry rushed at Pewdie and Pewdie switched to the pepper gun. He fired at Cry's feet and Cry ignored it as he ran towards Pewdie. Pewdie switched back to the vorpal blocking. this was going to be difficult.


	15. Chapter 15

Pewdie kept blocking attacks and doing his best to keep from hurting Cry. Cry brought down the dagger and Pewdie dodged. Cry lunged after pewdie and pewdie ran keeping an eye on Cry.

pewdie turned and blocked an attack, "CRY! I know you're in there!"

Cry growled, " .kill."

Pewdie pushed him and slashed, maybe a small wound could let him know that the real Cry was in there. pewdie had broken half of Cry's mask and pewdie wanted to vomit at the sight. Cry's mouth had been stitched on one side making a sick demented smile, His eyes were black with red pupils, the glass of his lasses were broken, and his face was covered in cuts.

" ," Pewdie said.

Cry glared at pewdie, "Kill pewdiepie."

Pewdie yelled, "WAKE THE HELL UP CRY!"

Cry attacked and Pewdie blocked, "KILL!"

Pewdie looked at Cry and gasped. Cry had tears in his visible eye. Pewdie frowned pushing Cry away, Cry was in there! He must be in so much pain.

Pewdie yelled, "HANG IN THERE CRY!"

Cry attacked and pewdie dodged, Cry kept charging and Pewdie kept on dodging.

Sebastian groaned, "this is going no where!"

Pewdie looked at Cry, Sebastian was right. it was time to end this. Cry rushed at pewdie dagger aimed to pierce him. pewdie clenched his blade.

"sorry cry."

SHINK!


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm sorry." Pewdie said gripping his blade.

Shink!

Cry stood there twisting his dagger into Pewide's stomach. pewdie had reverted to his normal self his hands to his sides. Pewdie coughed up blood and lifted his arms removing the rest of Cry's mask. pewdie also took out the stitches that created the sick smile.

"I'm.s.. I couldn't.. .om the Barrels," Pewdie chocked.

Cry took the dagger out and was about to stab him again when pewdie wrapped his arms around him, embracing him in the best hug he could do.

"I late. Cry forgive m.e," Pewdie said smiling.

Cry dropped the dagger and his arms fell to his sides, " ?"

pewdie moved his left arm and held Cry's head holding it close, "Cry."

Cry's eyes started to turn back to white, and his pupils back to their green color," ?"

pewdie managed a weak smile, "Cry. I knew..you were in..there."

Cry closed and he slumped, pewdie managed to catch him, "CRY!?"

Pewdie got to his knees lying Cry carefully on the ground. pewdie checked his pulse, Cry was alive. pewdie sighed in relief and turned his head coughing up more blood. he grabbed his bag and took out the last two Laudanum. He drank one himself and it stopped his bleeding but the wounds still hurt. He opened Cry's mouth and poured it in helping Cry to drink it. Most of Cry's injuries healed and Pewdie wobbled to his feet glaring at Sebastian.

"This is your fault!" pewdie yelled then he coughed.

Sebastian smiled, "you're to weak to fight. I'll take Cry back now and finish my experiment and you can die."

Two Barrels came in with a gurney and Pewdie stood in their way. Untrusted statues pushed pewdie out of the way and held him back as the Barrels put him on the gurney and took him away. pewdie's eyes filled with rage, he hadn't come all this way for Cry to be taken again and for him to die!

Pewdie went back to his alice form which caused his stomach wound to throb. Pewdie summoned his horse head staff.

"Let Cry go." he growled.

pewdie paled at what happened next. Bros, lots of them filled the arena. he would have to fight his way through to get to cry. Pewdie switched to the teapot, and aimed.

"Okay. Lets do this you fuckers," pewdie said.

The bros all started to head towards him.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sorry." Pewdie said gripping his blade.

Shink!

Cry stood there twisting his dagger into Pewide's stomach. pewdie had reverted to his normal self his hands to his sides. Pewdie coughed up blood and lifted his arms removing the rest of Cry's mask. pewdie also took out the stitches that created the sick smile.

"I'm.s.. I couldn't.. .om the Barrels," Pewdie chocked.

Cry took the dagger out and was about to stab him again when pewdie wrapped his arms around him, embracing him in the best hug he could do.

"I late. Cry forgive m.e," Pewdie said smiling.

Cry dropped the dagger and his arms fell to his sides, " ?"

pewdie moved his left arm and held Cry's head holding it close, "Cry."

Cry's eyes started to turn back to white, and his pupils back to their green color," ?"

pewdie managed a weak smile, "Cry. I knew..you were in..there."

Cry closed and he slumped, pewdie managed to catch him, "CRY!?"

Pewdie got to his knees lying Cry carefully on the ground. pewdie checked his pulse, Cry was alive. pewdie sighed in relief and turned his head coughing up more blood. he grabbed his bag and took out the last two Laudanum. He drank one himself and it stopped his bleeding but the wounds still hurt. He opened Cry's mouth and poured it in helping Cry to drink it. Most of Cry's injuries healed and Pewdie wobbled to his feet glaring at Sebastian.

"This is your fault!" pewdie yelled then he coughed.

Sebastian smiled, "you're to weak to fight. I'll take Cry back now and finish my experiment and you can die."

Two Barrels came in with a gurney and Pewdie stood in their way. Untrusted statues pushed pewdie out of the way and held him back as the Barrels put him on the gurney and took him away. pewdie's eyes filled with rage, he hadn't come all this way for Cry to be taken again and for him to die!

Pewdie went back to his alice form which caused his stomach wound to throb. Pewdie summoned his horse head staff.

"Let Cry go." he growled.

pewdie paled at what happened next. Bros, lots of them filled the arena. he would have to fight his way through to get to cry. Pewdie switched to the teapot, and aimed.

"Okay. Lets do this you fuckers," pewdie said.

The bros all started to head towards him.


	18. Chapter 18

Pewdie fired boiling tea into the mass of monsters, killing a small group but it didn't slow them down. No matter how many pewdie killed more just kept coming. pewdie switched to his horse head staff and started beating away at them. pwdie was struggling in the fight not only due to the great numbers but the wound in his stomach made him feel weak and unable to fight.

Pewdie pushed some Bros back and coughed, "Damn it. I can't keep this up."

The Bros came back at pewdie ad slashed, pewdie dodged but his back was cut by the claws "GAAH!"

Pewdie fell to his knees and blood poured from the wounds. Pewdie reached back touching it and looked at his hand, the wound was serious. Another Bro lunged at pewdie and pewdie blocked with the staff. He looked around and he was surrounded, there was no way he could get through them and save Cry! Pewdie clenched the staff, what was he going to do? How was he going to win!?

A bro raised its claws and Pewdie closed his eyes, "Sorry everyone. I couldn't do it."

He heard the Bro roar and blood splattered on Pewdie. he was alive?

"Oh my fucking god, open your eyes and get going," said a male voice.

Pewdie opened his eyes and there stood Stephano..no wait. Stephano was gold, the person is silver.

"Gonzales?" Pewdie asked.

Gonzales turned, " get your ass up!"

pewdie got to his feet and heard a loud thud and Bros roaring. he turned to see them getting rolled over by a giant rock, "Jennifer?!"

Jennifer turned back to her human form, long grey hair, pale grayish skin, a grey dress, and boots, "hi Pewdie!" She went back to rolling over Bros in rock form after that.

Fire spun around burning a bunch of bros, a teenage boy with red and orange spiky hair, a brown shirt and pants, silver gloves, and old shoes ran through them shooting fire. "Torchy?!" Torchy waved as he kept fighting the Bros.

Gonzales snapped at pewdie, "get going! You take care of Sebastian and we'll take care of this!"

Pewdie nodded and ran through the opening Jennifer made. He followed the small blood trail that was left from Cry's wounds to get to them, Sebastian was going to pay for this!

Torchy looked at Gonzales who was slashing at the Bros with his sword, "Hey Gonzales?"

"What?" He asked as he cut off several Bros's heads.

"Why are we doing this? helping out?" Torchy asked.

"Because even though were ignored and made fun of, what the barrels did to Cry is going to far! Pewdie needs out help to save him and himself," He answered.


	19. Chapter 19

pewdie ran following the path of blood to where Cry was. Anything that came at him trying to slow him down he sliced with his Vorpal blade, he was sick of this, it needed to end now! The trail led into a room with the door closed and pewdie grabbed the handle and pulled, locked. he switched to the horse head staff and knocked the door down. Inside Cry was strapped down to a table still out while Sebastian stuck a needle in him.

"STOP IT!" Pewdie yelled.

Sebastian looked at him, "you got here already? Kill him while I work." He went back to what he was doing when two barrels walked up to Pewdie with knives and guns.

Pewdie swung the staff and the barrels went flying through the walls, "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" he then felt a wave of pain washed over him and he reverted to his normal form.

Sebastian took the needle out of Cry and smiled at pewdie, "You won't last much longer. I'll kill you and finish this experiment."

Pewdie yelled, "LET HIM GO!"

"haha. Even after all this, the wounds, the infection you now have, and tiredness, the only thing you care about is getting him out of here," Sebastian mocked.

Pewdie nodded, "Yes. he saved me from my depression, if it weren't for him I'd be in my room dad from starvation. I have to save him, return the favor."

"Is that your only reasoning?" Sebastian asked.

"no," pewdie answered, "the whole time he was helping me I found that I had fallen for him. I felt kinda stupid because we had read a fanfic of us together and laughed at it thinking it would never happen. Cry told me what lovers should be and he was right about it, he also reflected all those things to me. I love him!"

Sebastian smiled, "You love him but go by his youtube name? thats just sad."

"so?" Pewdie said, "he calls me by mine, their nicknames. Its what friends do, if you really want to here it then fine." Pewdie pointed at him, "I love my best friend Ryan!"

Sebastian laughed, "Ryan uh? thats such a lame name!"

pewdie smirched, "Sebastian is lamer."

Sebastian glared, " But Felix is the worst."

pewdie winched as his back wound throbbed, " ? Enough about names, I'm gonna beat you and get out of here with Cry."

Sebastian took a sword out from a seath that was on the wall, "This will be easy. You can't use your Alice form. And any of your over forms are useless because you are to tired."

pewdie raised his right hand, "All I need is this."

"Aren't we cocky now!" Sebastian said charging at Pewdie.

Pewdie dodged and ran to Cry but Sebastian pulled him back, "not so fast!"

Pewdie turned and threw a punch with his left hand. Sebastian cut the hand tearing the muscles.

"What happened to only using your right hand?" Sebastian smircked.

"All I need to win is my right hand. My other limbs will just be used to holding you back until I'm ready," Pewdie said.

"ready?" Sebastian asked.

Pewdie smiled, "yes, Which I am now thanks to you. Its over!"

"what do you mean!" Sebastian demanded.

pewdie's right hand began to glow with bright yellow energy with small bits of purple, and green. pewdie lifted his hand making a fist with it as the energy sparked wildly.

Sebastian backed up, "The fuck is that!?"

pewdie ran up to Sebastian, "Brofist." Pewdie punched Sebastian in the face and he was sent through several walls landing out of sight in a pile of ruble.

the energy went away and pewdie's right hand was burned badly, The Brofist was his special move but using it in such a weak state hurt due to the large amount of power needed. Pewdie went to Cry and undid the straps, he put Cry on the gurney and started pushing it but his hands, stomach, and back throbbed and bled in protest to the task. Pewdie slumped to his knees to weak to move, he was to weak to keep going, he had come so far, Cry was free, he couldn't die here, all his hard work would be for nothing.

Pewdie tried to move the gurney, "I'm so close. I almost made it. Damn it."

Pewdie was lifted and lied next to Cry lying on his stomach, "wha?"

"Shut the hell up and save your strength," Gonzales said as he pushed them.

Pewdie touched Cry's face, "Its gonna be okay Cry. Were getting out of here."

Torchy walked ahead of them lighting the way because the power had went out in all the commotion, and Jennifer carried Pewdie's bag. they went outside where a S.U.V was, the lied Cry on the very back seat and pewdie lied behind him on the floor. Gonzales got in with Torchy and Jennifer. Gonzales drove while Jennifer sat on Torchy's lap.

"Where..are we..going?" Pewdie weakly asked.

" We can't take you to a normal hospital but luckly we know a doctor that can help you guys," Gonzales said as he reversed then took off down the road.

pewdie smiled, "thanks..Guys.." Pewdie closed his eyes as the last bit of energy he had left, left him.


	20. Chapter 20

Cry slowly started coming to around. His eyes slowly opened and he lied in a soft bed, his arms were covered in bandages and from what he could see of his chest was on his bandages. What had happened? the last thing he remembered was Sebastian cutting his chest to do some experiment on his heart.

"Cry! You're awake!"

Cry looked over and there was Pewdie. His entire torso covered in bandages, his hands bandaged, and his left arm also bandaged. there were some small band-aids on his face, he was a mess.

"pewdie?" Cry asked, "Where am I?"

Pewdie smiled, " This is gonzales's house. Skully lives here with him and he fixed out injuries."

Cry held his head, "I have a massive headache. What happened?"

"Sebastian was using you for experiments and I had to fight him. I don't know what he did but your injuries are all minor. You'll have a scar on your chest, and small ones around your mouth but other than that fine," Pewdie explained.

"What about you?" Cry asked.

"Couple cuts and bruises," Pewdie said looking away. He stood, "I'll go tell Skully you woke up." He left the room.

Cry sat up looking at his bandaged body, he was a mess. it was obvious that Pewdie had lied about his own wounds though. A man with white hair, a white lab coat, gray shirt and pants, a dull blue eye right eye and his left was black with a skull in it, and his skin was ghostly pale.

"hello Cry. I am Skully. How are you feeling?" he said.

"sore," Cry answered.

Skully sat next to him unwrapping some bandages and cleaning it with anti-bacteria cream, "thats good. You'll be fine in a couple days."

Cry nodded, "thank you, what about pewdie's wounds? I think they are worse then what he told me."

"Hes going to have a lot of scars. Stitches in his left hand, burns on the right, infection on the right arm which I had to clean, severe stomach wound, and claw wounds from a Bro on his back. He'll have scars on his left hand, back and stomach," Skully said as he put clean bandages on Cry.

Cry felt his heart sink, pewdie was hurt because he was captured.

Cry gripped the blanket, "This is my fault. pewdie wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't been abducted."

Skully stood, "Don't blame yourself. Pewdie could have avoided most of his injuries but he was to stubborn." Skully walked out and Cry lied back down.

"pewdie. Should I tell him?" he said to himself drifting off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Skully walked up to Pewdie who was drinking some water. Pewdie noticed and capped his water looking at him.

"Hey Skully. Hows Cry?" Pewdie asked.

"he'll be fine..Physically anyway," Skully said.

"What do you mean?" Pewdie asked.

"You said that he was injected with some kind of madness virus right?" Skully asked.

"Yes? But What does this mean?!" Pewdie said.

"It seems traces of it are still in him," Skully answered.

Pewdie stood grabbing Skully's coat, "What does that mean?! Are you trying to say that thing the barrels turned Cry into, is still in him!?"

Skully nodded, "Correct."

pewdie let go, " it take him over anytime soon?"

"I don't know. The virus is in him, thats all I know," Skully said.

pewdie bit his lip, "Cry. If only I save him sooner this would have never happened."

Skully put his hand on Pewdie's shoulder, "it would have happened no matter what. Don't blame yourself."

pewdie sighed, "When can we leave?"

"Cry should be ready to leave in two days. but you should stay because your wounds are serious, at least a week for you," Skully answered.

pewdie shook his head, "I wanna get Cry home."

Skully sighed rubbing his temples, "fine. you're so stubborn."

Pewdie smiled and laughed at him.

Gonzales came in, "skully, don't you have to go to work?"

Skully sighed, "yeah whatever."

Skully took an eyepatch from his pocket putting it on his skull eye leaving.

Gonzales looked at Pewdie, "what?"

"you guys work?" Pewdie asked.

Gonzales crossed his arms, "yeah. Unlike my brother, Piggeh, and , we don't have some one to pay for our stuff."

"What do you guys do?" Pewdie asked.

"Jennifer works as a waitress, Torchy walks dogs and mows lawns, And I work as a bouncer at a bar," he answered.

"oh," Pewdie said.

Gonzales rolled his eyes, "How does my brother deal with you?"

"Gonzales," Pewdie said.

"What?"

"Thanks for coming to help. I owe you," Pewdie said.

Gonzales unfolded his arms, " You're welcome. It was the right thing we did."

Pewdie nodded, "yeah."

"truth is we were there to help the Barrels because we were tired of being made fun of and mistreated. But When we saw Cry, we knew that what ever those bastards were doing was wrong." Gonzales said.

Pewdie was surprised, "What? Do you really feel that way?"

"of course. It hurts," Gonzales answered.

pewdie extended his right hand making a fist, "I'll fix that. I'll stop that. Brofist?"

Gonzales looked at it, "But you're injuried."

Pewdie shrugged, "One brofist won't kill me."

Gonzales made a fist and touched pewdie's fist, " Thanks."

pewdie flinched, " problem."

gonzales pulled back, "I'll get some burn cream."


	22. Chapter 22

Gonzales drove Pewdie and Cry back to Pewdie's house. Pewdie sat up front and Cry sat in the back. Both wore clean clothes and Cry had his mask back on and was looking out the window. Gonzales pulled into Pewdie drive way putting the S.U.V in park.

"Okay, Skully will come visit in a week to take out your stitches pewdie," Gonzales said.

Pewdie grabbed his backpack putting it on his back, "kay bro."

Cry opened the door and got out, he wobbled a bit when he stood but got his balance. Pewdie got out and Gonzales reversed leaving. pewdie looked at Cry and smiled as he helped him inside.

pewdie opened the door, "I'm ba-. WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"

The house was a mess! things were tossed across the floor draping over over things, mud on the floor and walls, stuffing from toys that Pewdie had in his room were scattered. Stephano sat against the wall tired, Piggeh was trying to clean up some with help from . The Sup guys saw Cry and ran to his feet nudging him.

"Hey guys," Cry said picking them up.

"bros what happened here?! The house is a mess," Pewdie said.

Piggeh pointed at the Sup guys, "Those things!"

looked at Cry, You managed to save Cry. Good job pewdie."

Cry put the Sup guys down, "I need to lay down."

Pewdie smiled, "yeah. You're hurt really bad."

Cry gritted his teeth, pewdie was worse then him. Cry went to his room laying down.

Stephano got up, "So whats with Cry? And what are your injuries."

Pewdie chuckled looking at his golden friend, "It a long story."

"Well I think we should know," Stephano replied.

pewdie explained the everything and frowned, "thats awful."

"I can't believe it was my brother and the others that saved you guys," Stephano said.

"We should show them more respect," Pewdie replied.

Piggeh lied on his back, "Never leave us with those Sup Guys again!"

The others nodded and Pewdie was confused, they were just Sup guys. How bad could they be?


	23. Chapter 23

pewdie sat on the couch watching tv when Cry walked in. pewdie smiled waving at him and Cry sat down next to him. Stephano looked at Piggeh and , they nodded and left the room.

Pewdie smiled, "How do you feel Cry?"

"Fine, what about you?" he asked.

"I'm just great!" Pewdie said.

Cry bit his lip, "no you're not."

Pewdie was confused, "Wha? I wasn't hurt to b-"

before he could finish Cry slapped him across the face, pewdie touched his face confused, "why did you?"

Cry took off his mask, and pewdie could see he was crying, "YOU FUCKING MORON!"

Pewdie was even more confused, "What?!"

Cry pointed at pewdie stomach, "Skully told me about your wounds! You act like its nothing but its serious!"

Pewdie touched his stomach, "yeah. it does hurt alot."

"Then why the hell would you act like its nothing!?" Cry yelled.

Pewdie smiled, "because as long as you weren't hurt I was happy."

Cry shook his head, "This is my fault. If I hadn't been taken you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Not true," pewdie said.

"YOU WERE HURT BECAUSE OF THE ME! The barrels used me as bait and you were hurt!" Cry screamed.

"I could have avoided getting the wounds but with out them I wouldn't have been able to save you," Pewdie said smiling.

Cry shook his head covering his face, "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say."

Pewdie sighed, "Well I have something to say."

Cry looked at him confused and still crying, "What?"

Pewdie clenched his hands, "Ryan..I think. I think I'm. I'm in love with you," pewdie said blushing.

Cry gasped, "P.p. FELIX?!"

Pewdie frowned looking down, "Sorry. I should have known you would act like this. I just had to say it."

Cry started laughing and Pewdie was confused, "What?!"

"you fucking moron!" Cry said laughing. he held his sides laughing just making Pewdie even more confused and depressed.

"I get it, You're not the same way," Pewdie said sadly.

Cry caught his breath and smiled, "Pewdie. Remember that fanfic we read?"

Pewdie nodded, "So?"

Cry cleared his throat, " 'pewdie was to worried about his own feeling and the thought of being rejected that he never considered Cry might feel the same way.' Felix, the thruth is I love you too."

pewdie beamed, "Really!?"

Cry nodded, "yeah."

Pewdie hugged Cry, "Oh man Cry I'm so happy!"

"Can' .your chocking me," Cry said.

Pewdie let go, "Sorry."

Cry held Pewdie's right hand, "If you want. I can have my stuff sent here and I'll live with you."

Pewdie tightened the grip some, "I would like that."

The next week Skully took out Pewdie stitches and some of Cry's stuff had arrived. Computer, recording stuff, his cat, and half his clothes.

Pewdie was setting up to record and Cry walked in fixing his mask onto his face. Pewdie was wearing his Bro fist shirt and jeans. Cry wore his mask, green 'sup' hoodie, and jeans.

Pewdie sat down in front of the camera ready to record, "You sure you wanna do this?"

Cry nodded, "yeah."

Pewdie pushed record and got started. "Hows it going bros? My name is Pewwdieepiee. yes This is the first video I've made in a while, and yes I'm alive." Pewdie extened his arms, "See?"

"anyway the reason I hadn't made videos is Martiza and I broke up. We got into a bad fight and she left me. Luckly I had a good friend come all the way up here to cheer me up. Then there were some things that happened but thats not important! This video is to introduce who I'm dating now. I really care about this person and anyone who makes fun of our relationship will be blocked from my channel. A true bro will accept this," Pewdie said.

Pewdie waved to Cry, "Come over here."

Cry walked over getting into view, "hi, Cry here."

Pewdie hugged Cry, "thats right. I'm dating Cry now. Hes really kind and I love the man."

"yeah, I'm living with Pewdie now," Cry said.

"And its Cry that came to cheer me up and thats how I feel for him," Pewdie explained.

Pewdie clapped, "okay so like and favorite if you enjoied this, subscribe and become a bro today. And I'll start making lps again tomorrow. till then," He looked at Cry, "Wanna?"

Cry nodded, "Kay."

Pewdie and Cry bro fisted the camera, "Bro fist byeee!"

((A.N- the end. but this isn't really the end. I will be starting a stroy that takes place year after this. thank you for reading.)


End file.
